


try to kill it all away

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is always hurting after Allison’s death.  She understands Scott and Stiles more, understands the darkness inside of them that never really fades.  There’s blackness in her heart where Allison once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try to kill it all away

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Lydia/Malia - loss.

Lydia is always hurting after Allison’s death.  She understands Scott and Stiles more, understands the darkness inside of them that never really fades.  There’s blackness in her heart where Allison once was.

Malia is the only one who can pull that darkness out of her.  She can scent it out on Lydia, feel it oozing through her pores.  “You’re hurting,” she says, voice hushed like a mother to her pup.  She leans over Lydia’s curled-up body on her bedroom floor, hair brushing down onto Lydia’s face.  She turns her head to the side, trying to solve Lydia like a puzzle, and brushes her knuckles against Lydia’s wet cheeks.

Lydia nods, heaving out sobs.  “I can’t make it go away.”

Malia cups Lydia’s face in her hands, gentle as paws, and brushes a light kiss against Lydia’s lips.  “I cannot understand your loss,” she says, looking Lydia in the eye, “but I know what loss feels like.”  She curls up next to Lydia and sifts her hand through Lydia’s hair, combing out her curls.

Lydia’s body feels lighter, like she’s floating away with Malia, and she turns a little, looking through her tears at Malia.  “How are you doing that?”

Malia crinkles her brow.  “Doing what?”

Lydia presses a hand to her chest where the pain has ebbed.  “You took some of it away.”

Malia smiled and closed her eyes, nosing into Lydia’s neck.  “Whenever you feel pain, the coyote wants to help.  Sometimes she can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from NIN's "Hurt"


End file.
